


All We Like Sheep

by groolover



Series: Singer Draco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classical Music, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groolover/pseuds/groolover
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for a year; Draco's singing career is starting to take off, but Harry's career has... ceased to exist. He's been quite happy with his life of leisure and Draco so far, but how long will that last?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Singer Draco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560169
Comments: 61
Kudos: 29
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	1. Ships and Playlists

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter summary:** Draco's busy. Harry... isn't. 
> 
> ( **Prompt:** 1: Snowman in phone box near Big Ben)
> 
> (This story is a sequel to my 2018 Advent story [Worthy is the Lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810147), and is being written as part of [Slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com)'s "25 days of Draco and Harry" challenge for 2019. I've never tried a sequel before! But I wasn't quite done with last year's story and was keen to see where they might have ended up a year later. (Sorry to those of you who hate established-relationship stories!))

Harry Potter was having an unexpectedly pleasant afternoon. He'd been a bit disappointed when Draco had been called into college for an extra rehearsal ("You've finished the course, they can't make you!" "Being freelance doesn't mean there's no commitment!"), so their plans to go to the cinema had had to be postponed again. They'd both been looking forward to seeing _Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World_ (a historical film about sailing ships which had opened a couple of weeks earlier); Harry was hoping it would cause fewer arguments than _Love Actually_ , the last film they'd seen, which he had loved but Draco had claimed to hate, saying it was silly. The ensuing arguments were light-hearted, and Harry had mainly continued them because he was convinced Draco secretly liked the film, and was hoping to get him to admit this. Draco, however, had never yet lost an argument with Harry, although Harry often wondered whether the results would be the same if not for the fact that invariably one of them got the giggles, and this tended to end up with them falling into bad, the argument forgotten.

So Harry had been disappointed that he wouldn't be spending the afternoon snuggling with Draco in the cinema, and had slumped in front of the TV, until Draco suggested he could go out for a walk ("while you still can, before it starts to snow - the temperature's just right today"). Harry had grumbled but couldn't think of a good enough reason not to, and now he was glad he'd done it. He'd got the tube to Charing Cross and wandered over to Trafalgar Square - he liked the idea of seeing Nelson's statue before seeing the film set in his lifetime - before crossing the river to the South Bank Centre, and then wandering along the aforementioned south bank of the river, past the London Eye towards Westminster Bridge. 

As usual when he was out these days, he was listening to a playlist on his iPod. Draco loved to make these for him - Harry hadn't really got the hang of the technical skills needed, but always enjoyed the results. This particular playlist was called "cold songs", and there was quite a mixture of music. As Harry reached Westminster Bridge, he noticed a sign saying that the path he'd just come along was called The Queen's Walk, which was news to him; he shrugged off this information and grinned as "So Cold the Night" by the Communards was followed by "Picture This" by Blondie.

Harry turned onto the bridge, singing along with Debbie Harry when it got to "picture this, a day in December; picture this, freezing cold weather" (he found he didn't know any of the other words, so had to settle for a da-da-da approach), but when he got to the middle of the bridge he stopped suddenly. There was an old-fashioned red phone box which he didn't remember being there the last time he'd been this way, and - even more surprisingly - there seemed to be a snowman inside it. 

Intrigued, Harry examined the phone box. The door wouldn't open, suggesting that it wasn't a normal phone box; he couldn't tell whether or not the snowman was real (it _looked_ real, but how could it be?) but there was a phone inside. Just as he was wondering whether or not the phone might work (not that he had any idea how to use such a phone), his own phone rang, startling him, but also making him smile: Draco had insisted on setting up personalised ringtones on Harry's phone, and his own was "Puff the Magic Dragon", which made Harry grin every time he heard it, partly because he obviously always loved talking to Draco, but also because he recalled Draco's hilarity when he'd thought of the song in the first place.

"Hi, babe," said Harry. He could feel Draco rolling his eyes, and grinned even more widely. 

"Hi, studmuffin," came the reply. 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Studmuffin?!? That's a new one!"

"It's good, though, isn't it? I heard some of the girls talking about studmuffins of classical music the other day. I thought I'd better check that it means what I assumed it does, but it does. And I think it rather suits you."

"Well, thanks, I think," said Harry. "Have you finished your rehearsal yet?"

"Yes, just now. Where are you? Shall I come and join you?"

"I'm in the middle of Westminster Bridge. And, yes please. Quite apart from the fact that I want to get my hands on your body, I need you to explain how this snowman got into this phone box."

"Snowman? In a... phone box? ... I'll be there as soon as I can."


	2. Solos and Pelicans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the park... with a bit of a bombshell at the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 2: A snowy park

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 2 – Solos and Pelicans**

Draco's opinion of the snowman was that it was a publicity stunt for something or other, but neither he nor Harry could work out what. They considered Alohomora-ing the door open so they could see whether it was actual snow, but found they'd lost interest by the time they'd agreed it wasn't worth the risk.

"We could still make it to the pictures, if we go now," said Draco. "What d'you think? Shall we?"

"Hmmm. I _do_ want to see that film," said Harry. "But I'm actually enjoying my walk, now I'm out. D'you fancy walking a bit longer, while it's still light? We can go to a later showing."

"OK, that sounds nice," said Draco. "Let's wander over to St James's Park. It's my favourite of all the London parks, and I haven't been in it in years."

Harry grinned and linked arms with him, and they set off across the bridge. "How was your rehearsal?" he asked. "And what was it for, again?"

" _Messiah_ , actually," said Draco. "You'll never guess what. You remember last year I sang _Messiah_ with that choir at short notice? I was memorising bits of it the day we met?"

"Of course - that's not a day I'm ever likely to forget," said Harry, giving Draco a quick kiss. 

Draco smiled fondly at him. "Well, do you also remember I said I'd learned the tenor solos but had never had a chance to perform them? That same choir has asked me to go and sing the solos for them on Sunday night. They had someone else booked - the same guy as last year, I think - but he's cancelled, and they thought of me. So I went to run through a few bits with the conductor - he said it was to save time on the day, but I think it was probably also because he hadn't actually heard me sing on my own."

"Wow, that's great," said Harry, pleased. "How did it go?"

"Pretty well, I think. When I sang "Thy Rebuke" I think he had a tear in his eye, so I'm counting that as a good sign."

"Ooh, I remember that one! You did it in your recital, didn't you?"

They'd just reached the entrance to St James's Park at this point, and Draco squeezed Harry's arm. "I love that you remember that," he said. "This'll sound a bit patronising, sorry, but there was so much new music you heard that week that I'm impressed you remember any of the details. "

"I can remember a surprising amount of stuff when it's to do with _you_ ," Harry told him. "Oh, it's snowing!"

And it was. The park was covered with a white coating in a matter of minutes, and they stood in the middle of the path and gazed around themselves in awe. "I love this place," said Draco. "The best views of the Palace are from here, plus the lakes are so pretty."

"Look at all those birds!" said Harry. "With the massive beaks and throats. What are they called again?"

"Pelicans," Draco told him. "They look quite majestic in the snow, don't they?"

Harry nodded, lost in the view. He jumped a little a few minutes later, when Draco nudged him. "Harry... there's something I need to talk to you about, and I've been putting it off for ages. Can we go and sit on that bench before I lose my nerve?"


	3. Lakes and Aims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious talk on a snowy park bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 3: Hogwarts in the snow

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 3 – Lakes and Aims**

Harry felt a bit numb as they settled themselves on a bench overlooking the frozen lake, but he remembered to cast a warming charm, and Draco smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry," he said. "And thank you also for showing me how to start this conversation - I've thought of so many openings in the last few weeks, but none of them seemed quite right, and that's why I haven't said anything until now. But this can't go on any longer."

"Draco, you're scaring me," said Harry, suddenly wondering if maybe the last twelve months had been a dream and this was his rude awakening. "What's wrong? Is it something I've done? Please tell me, so I can fix it."

Draco laughed, slightly hollowly. "And there we have it," he said. "That's the problem exactly."

Harry, increasingly bewildered, took Draco's hand. "I don't understand anything you're saying. I'm so sorry. But if I've done something to hurt you, I need you to spell it out to me in really small words, please, because I love you more than anything and I hate the thought that I might've put those tears in your eyes."

Draco took out a handkerchief and wiped the moisture away, before covering Harry's hand with both of his own. "I'm sorry, love," he said. "Please don't worry. It's not even really anything that bad, I've just been bottling it up for too long and now I've made it seem worse than it is."

"So you're not... breaking up with me?" asked Harry, a little anxiously.

"No! Good grief, no! Don't worry, you'll have to try a lot harder if you want to get rid of me. It's nothing like that." Draco smiled and gave Harry a quick hug, before going back to holding his hand.

"OK then. Right. That's... good. Really good," said Harry, feeling suddenly exhausted. "So... what is it, then?"

"Your life," Draco told him. "Specifically, what you're doing with it. One of the first things you told me a year ago when we met was that you hated being an Auror and wanted to do something else. And I know you didn't know what else you wanted to do, so we all encouraged you to just take a break while you thought about it. But... well, I kind of thought that you would have made a decision by now. I know you don't really need the money, but your parents' gold won't last forever. And, more importantly, I honestly think you're losing brain cells by not working. I know you enjoy doing odd jobs and fixing things for your friends and family, and I definitely know they're grateful every time you do. But I'm also pretty sure they'd be even happier if you found a new career instead of just drifting aimlessly from day to day."

Harry stared at him, taken aback. "I... thought you liked me doing all the housework while you were at college and stuff," he said.

"Well, I'm not saying it's not been very helpful, because it has," said Draco. "But that doesn't mean I think your aim in life should be to be a househusband to me. I'd be very happy to split the chores. You're Harry bloody Potter, for fuck's sake. Isn't there anything _else_ you want to do? And, before you say it, I do understand that you've already saved the world and would be quite relieved not to have to do anything like _that_ again. But surely there must be something in between killing Voldemort and doing the washing-up?"

Harry looked out over the icy water. "This park reminds me of Hogwarts grounds, a bit," he said. "At least, in the snow it does. The Black Lake is similar in shape to this one, isn't it?"

"Go on," said Draco.

"It's just that... well, when I was at Hogwarts I always knew what my aim was, even if I didn't particularly like it. Kill Voldemort, end the war, save the world, whatever you want to call it. And afterwards... I think that when I joined the Aurors I was still trying to follow that aim, because I didn't have any _other_ aim, but it's not surprising that it didn't work out, now that I think about it, because of course the aim I was following no longer existed. And I don't think I've found another one."

"That's what I was thinking," said Draco, squeezing his hand. "But I was hoping that one would magically appear after a bit of relaxation, and it never has, has it? But I think maybe now we need to actively try to brainstorm this, and work out whether what you're doing now is what you really want to be doing, or whether we can think of something better. The important difference, though, between New Harry and Hogwarts Harry, will be that this time your aim is going to be something _you_ choose. ... Does this feel like something we can talk about, maybe over the next few weeks, or would you be more comfortable ignoring it for a while longer?"

Harry kissed him. "You are bloody brilliant, you know that? And did I mention how much I love you? I think... that the whole thing has kind of been hiding in a corner of my mind, and I've often not even been aware it's there, but when I did think of it I ignored it because it was easier. But now I'm thinking about it and actually feeling quite enthusiastic about solving the problem. With your help, of course."

"I'm sure Hermione will want to be part of the discussion at some point - she hasn't said anything to me about this, and I obviously haven't shared it with anyone else, but a few times I've seen her looking at you and I've wondered if she was thinking the same as me. But shall we try to make some progress on our own before we involve her?"

"Good plan - she's brilliant, and I love her, but I think I need to work out what I'm thinking myself before she tells me, just for once."

"That's the wisest thing you've said in ages," Draco told him. "It's a deal. And also, just because I realise I haven't said it in a while, I love you too. More than anything. Now, have we got time to get a burger before the film starts?"


	4. Violins and Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's _possible_ that eventually Harry and Draco will do something other than chat quietly, but not today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 4: A log fire

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 4 – Violins and Flames**

Several hours later, Harry was stretched out full length on the sofa in the tiny front room of Peacock Cottage, with Draco sprawled out on top of him, his head tucked in under Harry's chin. They'd chatted for a while about the film they'd just seen (Draco had had a lot to say about Russell Crowe trying to play the violin, but Harry had managed to steer him away from that topic by rhapsodising about the sea and the ships), but were now comfortably silent, both gazing into the flickering flames of the log fire, their hands in each other's hair.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" asked Harry eventually, speaking barely above a murmur in order not to break the mood.

Draco turned his head slightly so he could look at him. "Nothing concrete, but I need to do some proper practice," he said. "I know the _Messiah_ solos pretty well, but I think I need to sing through them every day between now and Sunday, to build up my stamina. It's not as gruelling a sing as something like _Gerontius_ \- the choir does most of the hard work in _Messiah_ \- but when I do sing it's pretty full on."

"I'm looking forward to hearing it," said Harry. "Shall I come and watch you rehearse, or would you rather I just came to the concert?"

Draco smiled. "I'd love it if you came to the concert," he said. "The songs will make much more sense in context. And I think I always perform better if I know you're there. Thanks - I'll get you a ticket."

"Let me check with Hermione before you do that - she might enjoy it too," said Harry. "And maybe some of the others too?"

"I think Hermione _would_ enjoy it - it'd be lovely if she came," said Draco. "Maybe be a bit choosy about who else you ask, though - it's three hours long, and people who aren't fans of Baroque music might say it's all a bit similar. I've got a short recital in a couple of weeks' time that might suit some of them a bit better. But if you think anyone else might like it, by all means invite them."

"OK, leave it with me. When do you need to know by?"

"Oh, they can just turn up on the day if they like - I doubt it will sell out, sadly," said Draco. "But maybe just let me know the day before so I can try and save some good seats."

"Sounds like a plan," said Harry, wriggling slightly so as to enfold Draco even more completely. "But, back to tomorrow: are you going to go into college or practise here?"

"Depends whether or not Rabia's free - I haven't asked her yet. I'll text her in the morning. If she's not free, I may as well stay here and practise with backing tracks, but it'd be better with her. It'll only take a couple of hours, though, wherever I do it. And after that..."

"After that, let's sit down and start our brainstorming, shall we? You promised a year ago that you were going to solve my life crisis, and you did... it feels a bit of a cheek to expect you to do it again! But at least I know I'm working with someone with a proven success rate."

"No pressure or anything," commented Draco wryly. "Right, it's a date. Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of your life. Operation New Harry will commence. But tonight, I really want to just lie here in your arms and stare at the pretty flames. I've decided it's my new favourite feeling."

"Mine too," agreed Harry, and then they were silent.


	5. Postgrads and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco updates his accompanist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 5: Christmas tree baubles

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 5 – Postgrads and Progress**

A couple of days later, Draco was in the foyer of the Guildhall, staring at the baubles on the Christmas tree and lost in thought. 

"Sorry I'm late," said Rabia, apparently appearing from nowhere. "Are there any rooms?"

"Not quite, but Room 3 will be empty in a few minutes, they tell me. So there's no rush," Draco told her. "Have a seat and get your breath back. And thanks for doing this - I really appreciate it."

"You know I'd've been offended if you'd asked anyone else," she said as she sank into an armchair. "I love playing for you. I hardly ever get a chance to chat to you now, though. Are you enjoying the postgrad course?"

"Loving it," said Draco, smiling. "I like the idea of still learning stuff while having more opportunities to actually perform. And of course it's handy being able to use the facilities here. What about you?"

"Same," she said. "But that's enough work talk. How's Harry, and how are the two of you getting on with the reinvention? I was so pleased when I got your text about that - I know you'd been worried about him for a while. And... there it is!"

"There what is?"

"That look you always get on your face when you're thinking about him. It's enough to melt my cold, stone heart."

"Guilty as charged," said Draco, grinning. "And he's fine, thank you. At least I think so. He's been a bit quieter than usual in the last day or two, but I don't think it's a _bad_ quiet - he's just thinking. Which is what I wanted him to do, so it's all good. I don't want to push him."

"Have you made any concrete progress, though?"

"A bit. We started by working out whether there were any bits at all about being an... about his previous job that he _did_ actually like, and there were a few. Then we added some of stuff that he did in the... at school, which could be counted as transferable skills. And I'm quite pleased with the lists we've got so far, so I just want to let him mull over them for a bit."

"That sounds encouraging," commented Rabia. "Ooh, look, Ian's coming out of Room 3, let's grab it. _Messiah_ ahoy!"


	6. Potatoes and Colleagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a talkative visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 6: A frosty window

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 6 – Potatoes and Colleagues**

Harry, in the meantime, had just forced himself off the sofa, where he'd been lost in thought for quite some time. He mentally scanned the cottage, decided that most of it was probably tidy enough, and went into the kitchen to see what he could find to make a meal for Draco on his return. He was just feeling the potatoes, in an effort to ascertain whether they were past their best, when he heard a clatter in the front room, and looked up to see Ron entering the kitchen.

Harry grinned and hugged him. "It's good to see you," he told him. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. Perfect timing, though. I'm just thinking about making a meal."

"Well, I definitely wouldn't say no to that, if you're sure you've got enough," said Ron, sinking into a chair at the table. "Hermione's going to be at the office for ages yet - some new law's about to be passed, or something. She seemed quite excited. Anyway, I thought I'd come and say hello. It's not like you to be out of touch for a few days. Is everything OK?"

"Yes... well, sort of... Well, there's nothing _bad_ going on, at least. I've just had a lot on my mind."

Ron nodded slowly, then screwed up his face. "Dammit. You of all people will understand my reluctance to say this, but... do you want to talk about it?"

Harry laughed. "I do understand that! And I'm not sure whether you'd rather I said yes or no. But actually I think the answer is yes - I would really like to talk about it. And clearly we've both grown as people, because the old Ron would have immediately assumed that it was Draco that was the problem, so I'm pleased that new Ron is more open-minded."

"New Ron has also seen the way you two are with each other, and would find it very hard to believe there's anything wrong there. Although New Ron is still trying to erase the mental image of what he saw that time you forgot to lock your wards."

"That was a lesson for all of us," agreed Harry, blushing. "But you're right, Draco and I are great. In fact, he's made me realise I'm been ignoring a massive issue, and that's what I've been thinking about all week."

Ron pursed his lips. "Let's see... could that massive issue be anything to do with your career, or lack of it? ... What? I've told you before - I'm surprisingly observant."

"More than me, apparently," said Harry ruefully. "I seem to have pushed it to a corner of my mind and forgotten I needed to address it at some point. Poor Draco spent weeks trying to find the right way to mention it, and when he eventually did, I didn't realise what he was talking about at first, and thought he was breaking up with me."

"Ouch," said Ron.

"I know, right? But of course it turned out I was just being an idiot as usual. Anyway, we're on the case now. No actual decisions yet, but we've talked about it a lot, and made several useful lists. But I'd be interested to hear your thoughts. And, more importantly, because - predictably - I don't think you and I have ever talked about this: what things about your life are better now you're working with George? And is there anything about being an Auror that you actually miss?"

Ron stood up and went over to the window, where he breathed on the frost-covered glass and drew "HP + DM" inside a heart with his finger. "Two very good questions," he said, eventually, as he turned back to face Harry. "I'm a bit embarrassed that the first one that springs to mind is that I miss the canteen at the Ministry. It had its faults, but I was a lot better at eating a regular healthy lunch at a sensible time when I had that option. In the shop, George and I often forget to eat if it's really busy, and then we end up grabbing something quick and unhealthy because we're starving. But I suppose that's just lack of organisation rather than anything else."

"OK," said Harry, starting to peel the spuds. "What else?"

"I definitely prefer the regular hours I have now," said Ron. "That was the worst thing about being an Auror - getting called in at all hours, even on weekends, with no notice, and often for a complete waste of time. And, MERLIN, don't get me started on the paperwork."

"Presumably there must still be paperwork at the shop, though?"

"Oh, of course there is, but nowhere near as much, and it doesn't usually feel like it's a total waste of time."

"Understood," said Harry. "So the only thing you miss about being an Auror is the canteen?"

"That would be peak me, wouldn't it?" said Ron, laughing. "But it's just the first one that came into my head. Actually this is interesting, now you've made me think about this - I hadn't realised there was anything else I missed. But there are two more things that spring to mind. One is that there are so many people that work at the Ministry, and it was kind of fun interacting with lots of them. I know we have lots of customers at the shop, but customer interactions are different from colleague interactions. The only person I see all the time there is George. And, related to that, I did quite like the fact that we never knew exactly what we'd be doing on any given day, although it ended up being boring more often than not. Sometimes it can get a little bit tedious at the shop, and those are the times that George starts getting more depressed about Fred, so I tend to try to encourage him to start working on a new product."

"That seems wise," said Harry. "But I'm quite surprised to find that you can name more things you miss about the Ministry than things you like at the shop."

"Well, that's because I've only just started," Ron told him. "And actually the plus points are closely related to the minus points. For one thing, although I did like interacting with all the Ministry people, it's also really nice spending so much time with my brother, especially as it feels as if he feels better with me there. And, although the Auror work was less predictable and therefore more exciting, it was also much more stressful. Having a job that ends when the shop closes is brilliant. I hated having to do work at home - now, when I'm at home I don't need to think about work at all. Actually, I think that's the best plus point."

"This is all making a lot of sense. Thank you," said Harry. "Let me get the food sorted, though, or we'll never eat. Pie and mash OK?"


	7. Concerts and Rhapsodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Messiah day, and Harry has dragged Hermione along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 7: Upside-down Christmas tree

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 7 – Concerts and Rhapsodies**

"Hurry up, Harry, I didn't realise the seats are unreserved! We need to get near the front," said Hermione, pulling him by the sleeve. "I thought you said it wouldn't be very popular? This crowd would beg to differ!"

"I didn't say it wouldn't be popular, I said that Draco didn't think it would sell out," Harry told her. "And there's no need to panic - he said he'd save us some seats."

"Well, why didn't you say that before?" said Hermione, letting go of his sleeve.

"I didn't think of it. Sorry." They stepped inside the door of the hall where the concert was to take place. Harry was a bit distracted by the bizarre sight of an upside-down Christmas tree in one corner of the foyer, but before he could comment on this he found himself confronted by a friendly-looking woman. 

"D'you need to buy tickets, my dears?" 

"Erm... yes, but I think my partner's left some for us? Draco - he's the tenor soloist."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Oh! You must be Harry! My goodness, the way his face lit up when he mentioned you! I'd thought he was a bit of an odd one until then - beautiful voice, though, of course, absolutely beautiful - but he was like a different person. And I see what he meant."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I dread to think what he might have said!"

"Something like - let me see - 'he's really good-looking, but not in an obvious film-star sort of way, just a beautiful face and a perfect body, and his _eyes_... his eyes are totally mesmerising... oh, and he looks sort of powerful but not in an obvious way, but you wouldn't want to mess with him'."

Hermione burst out laughing. "The two of you are so perfect together," she told Harry.

" _Anyway_ ," said Harry, blushing, "please can you show us where we're sitting? I want to tell Hermione about the music before it starts."


	8. Frocks and Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a concert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 8: Lots of boxes of wands

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 8 – Frocks and Comforts**

Draco walked out onto the stage to polite applause; as usual, he dreamed - for just a second - of a day when the mere sight of him would whip audiences up into a frenzy, but in the meantime he was perfectly content with his aim of ensuring that their reaction would be considerably more enthusiastic after they'd actually heard him sing. Currently he knew that the appreciative murmurs were mainly for the female soloists' posh frocks - the soprano was in a full-length clingy silver number, while the alto had gone for waves of midnight blue - but he felt good in his own full white tie outfit, although felt a bit guilty that the bass was only in black tie. As he bowed, he recalled Harry's outfit at the Yule Ball all those years earlier, and smiled.

He scanned the audience as he took his seat at the front of the stage next to the conductor, and was pleased to see Harry and Hermione on the end of the second row, both applauding wildly. He grinned at them and settled back to listen to the orchestra play the overture, very conscious of the fact that he'd be the first soloist to sing, in a couple of minutes' time.

There were a few murmurs when he stood up and people realised he was going to sing from memory, especially as the other three soloists were clutching scores, but this was something about which Draco was quite passionate - he knew he always performed better once he was off-copy, and if others didn't want to risk it, that was up to them, wasn't it? "Comfort ye," he sang. "Comfort ye, my people." And there it was - the audience was spellbound already.

\---

Harry wasn't sure which he was enjoying more: the music, or the audience's reaction to Draco. Probably the latter, on balance - this wasn't Harry's favourite genre of music, but he appreciated anything that was _good_ and, after a year of absorbing all sorts of music via Draco, he had a much better idea of what was good and what wasn't. 

He'd been so proud of Draco from the moment he walked on stage tonight, though. He just looked so much more comfortable than the other performers; not only was he the only soloist not carrying a score, he was also the only one of them who'd turned round to acknowledge the applause of the choir, which immediately made them applaud more loudly for him. The choir were quite some distance away, behind the orchestra; they looked a little like rows of boxes on a shop shelf, and Harry was reminded, incongruously, of his first visit to Ollivander's wand shop.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by a loud chord from the string players, and realised he hadn't paid proper attention to most of Draco's first aria. He sat up and caught his boyfriend's eye as Draco sang "prepare ye the way of the Lord". And he smiled inwardly, because he'd just had an idea.


	9. Trumpeters and Choruses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert is a great success, but it's pretty obvious who the star is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 9: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 9 – Trumpeters and Choruses**

By the end of the performance, Harry was nearly bursting with pride, because it was fairly obvious that Draco was the audience's favourite, at least if the loud whooping was anything to go by. The other soloists had all been very good, to be fair, but Draco had been confident that singing from memory would make a big difference, and that certainly seemed to be the case. Privately, Harry thought that Draco's almost ethereal beauty was also part of the appeal, but he decided not to mention that to Draco, in case he gave the impression that his success was due to anything other than hard work and sheer talent.

He'd hoped to see Draco at the interval, but none of the musicians had emerged, so he'd sipped a glass of mulled wine while trying to answer Hermione's many questions (Harry was quite pleased that he knew lots of them): is the Hallelujah Chorus right at the end? why aren't all the soloists singing from memory like Draco is? why is the choir singing some bits from memory but not others? why are there no flutes or clarinets in the orchestra?

Her final question had been the easiest: which was his favourite bit so far? He was distracted briefly by the memory of a pair of trumpeters suddenly appearing to play "Glory to God" from the very back of the stage (they didn't play anything else in the first half), but then he remembered the shivers that had run down his spine when Draco had sung his first note.

"That was my favourite bit, too," said Hermione, when he told her. "He's _really_ good, isn't he? I know I've heard him sing a few times now, and he's always been brilliant, but somehow when he's performing with lots of other people it makes it clear how much better he is. I'm so proud to know him."

Harry had beamed at her. "Coming from someone who once punched him in the face, that's praise indeed," he said. "But the best is yet to come. He didn't have much to do in the first half, but there's a lot in the second. Including one of the things you heard at his recital last year - you'll recognise it when it comes. That's Draco's favourite bit of the whole piece, he says, and I can understand why, because it's gorgeous."

Hermione had indeed grabbed his hand in excitement when the fury of "He Trusted in God" had died away and Draco had launched into "Thy Rebuke". And they'd both been surprised to find themselves in tears when the Hallelujah Chorus started and everyone in the audience stood up.

"I always get tears in my eyes at that point too," Draco admitted, when they told him about it at the end. They'd gone to the pub next door for a post-concert drink, along with most of the orchestra and choir and many of the audience; the other three soloists were conspicuous by their absence, though.

"I feel slightly sorry for them, actually," said Hermione, when Harry pointed this out. "I imagine that the four soloists are supposed to be fairly equal in importance, but Draco was so obviously the best. Bet they weren't expecting that, when they turned up today. According to the programme, they've all done lots of these solos, but this was your first time, wasn't it?"

Draco grabbed her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Bless you for that," he said. "It was my first time in a concert open to the general public, yes, but I'd done a few things in college performances."

"Well, it was bloody impressive," said Harry. "I could hear all the admiring comments people were making, and I wanted to rush up to them all and say 'he's my BOYFRIEND!'"

"I'd have been OK with that," said Draco, grinning. "In the meantime, please do continue telling me how amazing I am, I'm enjoying it _very_ much." 

"I have a new favourite bit," announced Hermione. "We both said at the interval that our favourite bit was the first thing you sang, but then there were so many amazing bits in the second half... but I think my favourite was that bit at the end when you finally sang with the choir. You were smiling through the whole thing, and the other soloists were kind of glaring a bit, and it really showed the difference."

Draco laughed. "Yes, I imagine they must've _really_ hated me then," he said. "That was the Amen Chorus, and it's supposed to be just the choir singing, but the conductor decided at the last minute that the soloists should join in as well, so that the end of the work had everyone actually performing - he said he thought it was quite likely that that's what Handel intended, even though the score doesn't say so, and I must say I agree with him."

"I don't understand why that would make them hate you, though," said Hermione, puzzled. 

"Aha, I think I do!" said Harry triumphantly. "I'm going to be so pleased with myself if I've understood this correctly... The Amen Chorus was one of the bits that the choir did from memory, and it's _really_ hard to memorise, so if the conductor hadn't warned the soloists in advance that they were singing it, he definitely wouldn't expect them to sing it without their scores... but Draco already knew it from memory, because he learned it last year, so it gave him an unexpected chance to show off."

Draco beamed at him. "You know I love you so much all the time, but I have to say I love you even more when I realise you've actually paid attention to things I've told you," he said, before kissing him very thoroughly indeed. 

" _Anyway_ ," said Hermione eventually, when it appeared they'd forgotten she was there, "the karaoke's starting. I wonder if there's anyone around who might be persuaded to sing?"

The crowd in the pub, it turned out, was thinking the same thing, and within a few minutes Draco's name was being chanted, until he stood up, bowed, and went over to have a quick word with the DJ before taking the mic.

"This one's for my beloved Harry," he said. " _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose; yuletide carols being sung by a choir, and folks dressed up as Eskimos..._ "


	10. Balls and Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxed chat in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 10: "I like your balls" card

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 10 – Balls and Ideas**

Several hours later, Harry and Draco were in bed, naked limbs thoroughly entangled as they lay there getting their breath back from a lengthy burst of activity. Draco's head was on Harry's chest, and he was idly fondling various parts of Harry's body. 

"I like your balls," he murmured unexpectedly, giving them a quick squeeze. "Have I ever told you that before?"

Harry laughed, a little breathlessly. "No, I don't think you have," he said. "What's so good about them? Mine seem a bit weird to me. Yours are much nicer."

"There are two things that I prefer about yours," Draco told him. "One is that yours are very clearly actual balls in a dangly pouch, whereas mine are a lot less well-defined. It somehow makes you seem more powerful. Almost as if the essence of Harry-Potter-ness might even be contained in them. ... Of course, it also helps that they're _bloody huge_. Seriously, how did I never notice that at school?"

"I think I was a bit shy about them. Seamus made a few comments when they started to get really big, but he stopped when he saw how uncomfortable it made me - I always tried not to draw attention to them after that, though. But I'm glad you like them." Harry reached down and started stroking Draco's balls thoughtfully. "I still like yours better, though. They're just more... stylish, I suppose. Like everything about you."

"Well, it's sweet of you to say so, but don't knock your self - there's more than one sort of style, you know. And you're a very stylish guy in your own way. I got a _lot_ of admiring comments from people tonight when they saw who I was with. And none of them knew you as anyone other than my boyfriend, so you can't even chalk it up to hero worship like you usually do."

Harry buried his head in Draco's hair, embarrassed but proud. "That reminds me," he said, after a minute. "I've had an idea, and I'm really pleased with it, but I need to know what you think. Promise you'll tell me if you think it's stupid?"

"I find it fairly unlikely that any of your ideas are stupid, because _you're_ not stupid," said Draco, turning his head to look at Harry. "But I promise I'll tell you if I can see any problems with it, and I'll help you find a way round them, if you want me to. So, go on. What's the idea?"

"Well, we've been talking all week about what I might enjoy doing as a career, and I talked to Ron a few days ago, which was surprisingly helpful, and I realised during the concert tonight that there _is_ something that I think I'd be good at, and that I'd enjoy, and that would actually be useful... and, most importantly, it's a job that needs to be done, and currently no-one else is doing it."

"That all sounds pretty perfect," said Draco. "Go on, then - what is it?"


	11. Sheep and Managers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has all the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 11: Marauder's Map

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 11 – Sheep and Managers**

"Well, I actually thought of it during one of the choruses tonight," Harry said. "There was one that went _all we, like sheep, have gone astray_ , and I started thinking that that was a bit like me, and then I thought how amazing it was that I was even having thoughts about classical music, and that a year ago I didn't even really know what classical music was, and now I know all sorts of random stuff about it, thanks to you. Even though I can't actually, you know, _do_ any of it."

"You're killing me here, Harry," Draco told him. "Career, remember?"

"I'm getting to that! The thing is, what's made the difference is you. And when I was talking to Ron about what stuff I _had_ enjoyed doing while I was an Auror, I realised that I hated the paperwork and waiting around and being called in at all hours, same as Ron, but the bit that I enjoyed the most was when we had to go round and talk to lots of different people - either witnesses, or colleagues for one reason or another. Ron didn't really like doing that - he preferred the bit afterwards, when we sat down to compare notes and work out the next steps. But I quite like tracking people down - you remember I told you about the Marauder's Map I had at school? I was totally fascinated by that."

"I'm still not seeing where you're going with this, sorry," said Draco.

"Well, the next thing I realised was that one of the things I enjoyed most last year was rounding up the audience for your recital - the Weasleys did help, of course, but I still had to do quite a bit of asking around, especially to track down the Slytherins. And it gave me a real buzz, but what made it even better was that it benefited _you_ directly."

"Harry..." said Draco warningly.

"Sorry! I'm getting there! So, here's the thing. Draco, you're an _amazing_ singer, and your career is just going to get bigger and bigger. Even I can see that, but I've heard lots of people who are much more knowledgeable than me say the same thing. And at the moment you're not just singing, you're also doing all the faffing around that goes with it - arranging sessions with your accompanist, sorting out tickets for friends, writing a bio for the programme, getting your outfit sorted, and no doubt a load of other things I don't even know about. But what if I could do some of that stuff for you? I know Muggle pop stars have all sorts of people like that, and I've no doubt classical musicians do too. You could call me whatever you like - manager, agent, PA, fixer - but I'd just do some of the non-musical stuff, so we could free up some of your time to concentrate on the music."

Draco was staring at him open-mouthed. "Harry, that's an amazingly kind offer, but I couldn't let you give up your own life just to make mine easier! You're Harry bloody Potter!"

Harry smiled fondly at him. "See, I knew you'd say that," he said, "but I also know that when you've digested the idea you'll realise that I wouldn't be giving anything up. I've _tried_ doing what everyone expected Harry Bloody Potter to do, and it turned out I hated it. And we've been talking all week about what I might _not_ hate doing, and this is the only idea that's got me excited. And I haven't even told you all of it yet! But the main thing I want you to remember is that I think I would _love_ spending my time doing this."

Draco's brow furrowed for a moment. "OK," he said, slowly. "Supposing for a second that I were to agree to this... isn't there a danger that people would think I'm just using you? They might even think I'm Imperiusing you! People won't believe that you'd willingly do this."

"The ones that know me will, and I don't care what the others think. And if they give you a hard time about it, they'll have to get through me," said Harry firmly.

Draco grinned. "That _would_ be one advantage of employing Harry Bloody Potter," he pointed out. "Although it might have slightly less effect on the Muggles."

"Muggles reminds me of my next point," said Harry. "Obviously at the moment your career is entirely in the Muggle world... but I think you could be just as popular in the Wizarding world. We just need to educate them. You said yourself that you were fascinated by classical music when you found out about it - I'm willing to bet you're not the only one. And that's an area where me being me might actually be a bonus, because it does seem to get people to pay attention."

"That's a bit of an understatement," said Draco. "So, OK, your arguments are quite persuasive - I'm actually starting to believe this might work. But I'd have to pay you - it wouldn't be right otherwise. And I wouldn't be able to pay very much at first."

"Which brings me to my final point," Harry said, triumphantly. "I agree that you'd have to pay me, because me making arrangements as your boyfriend wouldn't have the same impact as me making arrangements as your paid PA. But I wouldn't expect a very high rate at first, because I'd have no experience. We could negotiate an increasing rate - maybe my pay could be a percentage of your overall income? But also I was thinking that there might be some other musicians you know who might need a similar service. Eventually I'd probably want to spend all my time on you, but initially it wouldn't be a full-time job, and doing some stuff for others would help me get better at doing stuff for you."

"This is actually quite exciting," said Draco. "It hadn't even occurred to me that I needed this, and if it had I wouldn't have dreamed of asking _you_ to do it, but actually you're making an awful lot of sense. Can we talk about it again tomorrow, in case either of us feels differently when we've slept?"

"Of course," said Harry. "And we should probably sleep soon, because you must be shattered, but I'm buzzing with energy now, so please will you fuck me nice and slowly until I'm totally spaced out?"

"I believe that can be arranged," Draco told him solemnly, and flipped him onto his front.


	12. Defrosting and Announcing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco seeks advice from Harry's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 12: A snowy walk through the city

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 12 – Defrosting and Announcing**

The next afternoon, Draco was walking slowly along the Embankment, deep in thought. Although it was nowhere near sunset, the sky was slightly dark, which seemed particularly odd given that it was filled with swirling snowflakes. Draco stopped under one of the lampposts and gazed out over the river. 

"Penny for your thoughts," said Hermione, appearing suddenly next to him and giving him a quick hug.

"I think you made him jump, love," said Ron from behind them. "Hello, Draco. Thank you for inviting us to this mystery rendezvous. I have to say I'm a bit intrigued. You'd better have meant it when you said it was nothing bad, though."

"It's nothing bad, I promise," Draco reassured them. "In fact, I think it might be something really good, but I just want to check that Harry and I aren't both being delusional. And I will tell him I've talked to you, by the way, so don't worry about it being a secret. I just want to know what you think before I finally decide to say yes."

"I'm even more intrigued now," said Hermione. "Shall we sit down on that bench?" She muttered something and waved her hand at the bench before perching on one end of it.

"That's a handy charm - thank you," said Draco, sitting next to her. "A seat that's dry _and_ heated! You'll have to teach me that one sometime."

"I'd be glad to," she said, as Ron sat on Draco's other side. "No, actually, Ron, can you come and sit in the middle? Otherwise Draco will have to keep turning round it he wants to speak to both of us."

"She thinks of everything, doesn't she?" commented Ron, grinning as he did as instructed, while Draco shuffled along.

"That's the main reason I wanted to talk to you both about this," said Draco. "Harry's had this idea about what he wants to do with his life, and I was unsure at first, but he's very persuasive, and I've been thinking about it since last night and I can't think of any reasons why it won't work. And if anyone can, I think it'll be you two, so if you both like the sound of it then I'm going to go for it."

He went on to explain Harry's suggestion, including the objections he'd already raised and Harry's responses. As he spoke, he tried to work out what Ron and Hermione were thinking, but both faces were impassive... until he finished. There was a moment's silence, and then they both looked at each other and grinned. 

"Mate, I think it's a brilliant idea," announced Ron. "And please believe me when I say that I'm fully aware of how bizarre it is that we're all now in this situation. If you'd told me when I was at school that... well, you get it. But, seriously, I think it would suit Harry perfectly. He's always loved doing stuff for his friends and family, and he's _really_ good at getting stuff done when he puts his mind to it. And you're not just his friend or family, you're his _everything_ , so he'll enjoy doing it even more if it's for you."

"You do have a lovely way with words sometimes, Ronald," said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek. "But I agree with you - this would be really good for Harry. And it's sensible of him to suggest doing the same thing for a few other people at first - that would be a great way to learn. I think it'd be wise to have very clear contracts drawn up, though, so they'd understand that at some point in the future, when _your_ career is big enough, he'd have to drop them."

"Bless you for saying 'when' not 'if'," said Draco. "You sound a lot more confident about my career than I do!"

"Well, we've seen you perform," Ron pointed out. "You're pretty bloody talented. You know, for an ex-nemesis."

Draco laughed. "I think that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he said. "But seriously, thank you. Both of you."

"Are you going to make a formal announcement?" asked Hermione. 

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that," admitted Draco. "I suppose we should. A Muggle one or a Wizard one, though?"

"I don't think you need a Muggle announcement," said Hermione. "If you were already famous, maybe, but as you're just starting out I think you'd just go ahead and start introducing Harry as your... whatever you decide to call him."

"I think I quite like the idea of him being my manager, actually," said Draco. "The other titles don't make him sound quite as important, and that wouldn't feel appropriate."

"Makes sense," said Ron. "And actually I think you maybe _should_ both make a proper announcement in the Wizarding World - I suppose a press conference would be easiest. Because, although I take Harry's point about not caring what people think, we all know there _will_ be a few that will think you've Imperiused him, so you may as well address that at the outset. Save it taking you by surprise later."

"We'd be happy to stand with you both, and speak, obviously," promised Hermione. "In fact... ooh, I've got an idea! Speaking might not convince everyone... but I think your singing will. If I hadn't heard you sing, I don't think I would ever have believed how good you are. You should set up a special concert and make the announcement at the end of it!"

Draco grinned. "Thank you," he said. "I like the sound of that. In fact, maybe that could be Harry's first task in his new role! Now, why don't you both come back to the cottage for a bite to eat, so that we can talk about all this with him?"


	13. Asti and Sitcoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cooks a celebration dinner, and Hermione gets the giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 13: Four candles

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 13 – Asti and Sitcoms**

Harry was surprised when Ron and Hermione arrived home with Draco, but pleased when he found that they already knew all about his big news, and delighted to hear that they approved. 

"Let's celebrate, then," he said. "Shall I make my famous chicken alfredo? That's quick _and_ a bit fancy."

"Good idea," said Draco. "And I think this calls for champagne. Or, even better, Asti Spumante."

Harry grinned. "I know you think it's hilarious, but it just tastes nicer! Champagne is a bit too bitter for me, usually."

"I'm with you, mate," said Ron. "Can't believe I missed out on it for years before you introduced me to it. Nectar of the gods, it is."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two are such a pair of heathens, but I wouldn't have it any other way," she said. "Shall I set the table?"

"Thank you, that'd be helpful," Draco said. "We don't usually bother when it's just us, but it'll be nice to be a bit formal for a change. In fact, let's have some candles, shall we? Adds to the atmosphere. There should be some in that bottom drawer."

Hermione went over to where he was indicating, and scrabbled around in the drawer. "Oh, here they are. Haha, there are four of them. Four candles!"

All three men stared at her, baffled. "Four candles!" she repeated. "You know? Four candles! No, four candles! Well, there you are, four candles! No, FOUR CANDLES!"

"Erm, are you alright, Mione?" asked Ron, as Harry and Draco looked at each other in confusion. Hermione merely giggled helplessly - so much so, in fact, that she had to sit down.

"It's a... really old TV... haha! ... comedy sketch," she explained, in between gales of laughter. "I think it must have been from before we were born, but it was my dad's favourite. Every so often it would turn up on TV in some compilation show or other, and we'd always end up crying with laughter. The thing is, it wasn't even that funny, it was watching my dad that was the best bit. I never saw him laugh as much as he did when that sketch was on. He used to recite every word. Four candles? No, four candles!"

"I've never heard you talk about your parents before," said Draco, "but I know things were strained for a while after you had to modify their memories in the war - is everything OK now?"

"Pretty much," said Hermione. "I don't think they'll ever totally forgive me for doing it, but they do understand why I did, and we've moved on. I don't see them as often as I'd like to, but that's because of lack of time rather than any awkwardness. Actually, I'd love to introduce you to them. I'll see if they can come to your next concert."

"That'd be lovely," said Draco. "Speaking of which, we haven't told Harry about your idea, have we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the [Four Candles sketch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNTM9iM1eVw) from _The Two Ronnies_ (1976) is indeed a classic bit of British TV.


	14. Tantrums and Journalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's on child-minding duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Food stall at a Christmas market

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 14 – Tantrums and Journalism**

Harry had arranged to spend most of the next day with Teddy, while Draco was busy rehearsing at college. Teddy, it turned out, was in a hard-to-please mood; usually he was quite happy to spend time with Harry at home, especially if Draco was there too, but on this occasion he'd thrown a bit of a strop when he'd found that it was to be just Harry. Harry always found this quite upsetting, even though he'd been frequently reassured by Andromeda (and everyone else) that Teddy really did love him; he'd never seen Teddy vent his displeasure on anyone else, but every so often he did with Harry, who privately worried about this quite a bit. 

He'd managed to cheer Teddy up on this occasion by suggesting that they go to visit the famous Christmas markets in Manchester; Harry suspected it was the side-along Apparition that was the main attraction rather than the markets themselves, but was ready to take any positive result he could get. They'd wandered round and looked at lots of the stalls, although there were many more in every directions; Teddy had been complaining he was "starving" for the last few minutes, so they were now examining the food stalls.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna Lovegood suddenly.

"Bloody hell, where did you come from? You made me jump!" said Harry. 

"I was standing in the queue when you got here," she told him. "Maybe you have something on your mind? You looked right through me."

"I've got lots of things on my mind, actually, but it's mostly good," Harry reassured her. 

"Ooh, is that what your press conference is about? I'm really looking forward to that."

"Bloody hell," said Harry again. "How do you know about that already? I only arranged it this morning!"

Luna laughed. "That's sort of what journalists do," she pointed out. "They spread news! And even though I'm not really a journalist myself any more, I have lots of friends who are, and they're all very excited. Apart from anything else, they're _very_ keen to know why you've called the press conference yourself. I don't think you've ever done that before, have you? You've usually got Hermione to do it for you."

"No, I've usually tried to avoid being anywhere near the press at all, but when I've absolutely _had_ to call a press conference I've usually been persuaded to do it by Hermione, so I've let her do it. But this is different - you'll see."

Luna smiled. "Well, I'm even more intrigued now," she said. "Any clues? I promise not to tell anyone."

"I'd better not, it wouldn't be fair," said Harry. "It'll all become clear on the day. But I _will_ tell you that I'm probably even more excited about it than your friends."

He was about to say something else, but at that point Teddy vomited onto his arm.


	15. Marmalade and Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Fairy lights

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 15 – Marmalade and Sleeves**

"Right," said Harry, as they sipped their coffee at breakfast the next day, "I think I've got it mostly sorted out in my head now, but can we sit down and iron out the final details, please? I want to be as prepared as I possibly can be before tomorrow."

"OK, that sounds sensible," said Draco. "And I've been wavering between a couple of choices for one of the songs, but maybe you can help me decide. Let me just wash my hands first, though - I seem to have got marmalade on them."

"That won't do at all," said Harry gravely. "Stickiness should always be avoided."

"That's not what you were saying in bed last night, when you seemed to be rather enjoying removing the stickiness from my body with your tongue," Draco pointed out, as he went over to the sink.

"Fair point, well made," admitted Harry. He smiled to himself and stared at Draco's arse, which as usual looked positively sinful in his tight jeans. "What are you going to wear, by the way?"

"Well, that's actually another thing I'm unsure about," said Draco. "We agreed I should do a classical song and a more modern one, and I think that's a good plan, but I don't think there's an outfit I'd feel comfortable in for both of those."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. My initial thought was that you should wear what you wore for Messiah, because that looked _incredible_ , but how would it feel singing pop in that?"

"A bit weird," said Draco, after a moment's thought. "But it'd work brilliantly for the first bit. I definitely don't want to get changed in the middle, though - that'd be silly. Hmm." They both sat there for a couple of minutes in silence; Harry found himself staring at the twinkling fairy lights across the wall while he tried to think about the problem.

"Ooh, I know what you could do," he said suddenly. "You could start with the gorgeous white tie and tails, and then explain that that's not the only sort of music you sing, and then... take bits of it off? You know, take the jacket and tie off, and maybe open the shirt at the neck and roll up the sleeves a bit? To make it all a bit more laid back."

"There you go again, wanting to take my clothes off," said Draco, laughing. "That's become quite a theme with you, and I have to say it makes me feel pretty good. But seriously, that's a great idea. I think it'd work. Thank you."

"OK then, so everything's sorted out with McGonagall, I think - she seemed quite excited when I explained why we want to have the press conference at Hogwarts. She liked the idea of the students getting to see a bit of a concert. (Just wait till she hears you!) And it will help to have her obvious support, I think, for the same reason that it won't hurt having Hermione and Ron with us. So... McGonagall will introduce me, I'll explain everything, Hermione and Ron will add a bit about how they've heard you sing and were blown away, and then I'll introduce you and you'll sing. And then... there'll be questions, I imagine, but hopefully they'll all be along the lines of 'how the bloody hell did you get to be that good?' and we can all bask in your glory."

"I can't imagine it will be _quite_ that easy, but we can always hope," said Draco. "Now, help me decide on the second song, please!"


	16. Fireplaces and Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day, and Hermione and Ron are a bit early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Almost-naked hunk in Santa hat

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 16 – Fireplaces and Kinks**

Hermione stepped through the fireplace into Peacock Cottage and looked quickly around the room. "It's OK, you can come through," she called behind her.

Ron emerged from the fireplace at the exact same moment that Harry walked into the room calling "Hermione? Is that you?"

"Bloody hell, Mione," complained Ron. "You said it was clear!"

"And it _was_ ," she insisted. "Anyway, it could be worse. At least he's not totally naked this time."

Harry grinned impishly. "That could be arranged," he said, hooking a thumb into the waistband of his boxer briefs - the only thing he was wearing apart from a Santa hat at a jaunty angle. "Actually I was just about to get changed when I heard your voice. Draco's almost ready - I was waiting until he'd finished in the bathroom."

"You used to get really embarrassed when people saw you in your undies, when we were at school," Ron recalled. "I like this new confident you. Even if it does make me a little bit uncomfortable until I get used to it."

"I think I like it too," Harry told him. "In fact, I'll be honest, I think I've actually got a bit of an exhibitionist kink. The fact that you're both staring at my junk is making me surprisingly hard."

"Yes, I noticed that," said Hermione, belatedly looking him straight in the eye.

"Hermione!" gasped Ron, but Harry just laughed.

"You do look amazing, though," commented Draco, sweeping in and kissing him. "In fact, I think I need to do something for you. Sorry, Ron."

"What...?" Ron began, but then his jaw dropped as Draco, resplendent in full white tie and tails, dropped to his knees in front of Harry, pulled down his boxer briefs and started sucking his cock with great enthusiasm.

"Definitely... an exhibitionist... kink," gasped Harry. "Oh... my... God."

"Ron, we need to visit these two more often," said Hermione, settling into an armchair to watch.


	17. Butterbeers and Waistcoats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude before the press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Hogsmeade sign

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 17 – Butterbeers and Waistcoats**

Ron was still red-faced when the four of them were sitting in The Three Broomsticks an hour later, sipping Butterbeer.

"I haven't had this in years," commented Harry. "In fact, I haven't been to Hogsmeade in years. This was a great idea."

"I just thought it'd be nice to walk to Hogwarts from here rather than use the Floo," said Hermione. "Adds more of a sense of occasion somehow. Plus, you're not great at travelling by Floo."

"And it would be a pity to mess up your outfit," Draco pointed out. "You look pretty hot in that. The waistcoat is really doing it for me." (Harry, after much thought and consultation, had opted for a dark grey three-piece suit with a black shirt.)

"Oh, bloody hell, here we go again," moaned Ron.

"Shush, Ron, he _does_ look really good," said Hermione, as Harry leaned over to kiss Draco. "And although I did rather enjoy the unexpected show at the cottage, I don't think they're about to repeat it here."

"No, you're safe, Ron," Harry reassured him, a little flushed himself. "And thank you for the compliment, Hermione. Although I suspect I'll be thinking about it while Draco's singing. Hopefully not while I'm speaking, though - it'd be a bit too distracting. I always find it hard enough to look at Draco without getting... well, hard."

"I promise to try not to look at you too invitingly," Draco promised, grinning. "Now, isn't it about time we set off?"


	18. Halls and House-Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is assembled, and McGonagall has had a helpful idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Christmas tree biscuits

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 18 – Halls and House-Elves**

Harry waited outside the door to the Great Hall, suddenly unexpectedly nervous. Hermione and Ron had already gone ahead to take their seats, and he and Draco were about to join them.

"It'll be fine, don't worry," said Draco, taking his hand and apparently reading his mind. "Most of it won't be a total surprise to them, remember. There were enough people at my recital last year - thanks to you - that me singing won't be news. And they all know we're together, thanks to Rita Skeeter."

"I still can't get over how... factual she was about it," mused Harry. "She must have wanted something and we just don't know what it is yet. Anyway, you're wrong about one thing. You singing won't be news to the people who've _heard_ you. To the others, they might know that you're a singer, but when they've actually heard you... believe me, it'll be news. You're mindblowingly good."

Draco kissed him. "I knew there was a reason I agreed to you being my manager," he said. "Thank you - you're brilliant at making me feel better about myself."

"I'm just hoping they'll understand that this is what I really want to do," said Harry. "But I'm still going to do it even if they throw things at me, don't worry."

"I very much doubt anyone will dare to do that. You're still Harry fucking Potter," Draco reminded him.

"That I am," said Harry with a grin. "Come on, then - let's wow them."

They walked into the hall, and immediately paused when they saw how full it was. The Hogwarts students were seated in rows rather than at their usual long tables, and Harry was reminded for a second of the awful day when Dumbledore had had to talk to the school about Cedric's death. But the hall looked very different today due to the number of (presumably) journalists who were squashed in at the back and sides of the hall.

"I didn't think there _were_ this many journalists in the Wizarding World," whispered Draco as they walked up the aisle. 

"Me neither," whispered Harry. For a moment he wished he'd kept hold of Draco's hand, but they'd agreed it would look more professional to just walk in side by side. They were certainly causing a stir, if the stares and open mouths were anything to go by, but he couldn't decide whether or not it was a _good_ stir. 

As they reached the platform at the far end of the hall, dozens of house-elves suddenly popped into sight, and started passing trays of Christmas-tree-shaped biscuits along the rows. Professor McGonagall, resplendent in the centre of the platform, winked at Harry, as he realised with a burst of relief that the audience's attention was distracted from him. He gestured for Draco to step onto the platform, and then joined his partner. McGonagall clapped her hands as they reached her. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, her voice carrying effortlessly, "may I introduce Harry Potter?"


	19. Introductions and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Candy canes

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 19 – Introductions and Explanations**

Everyone laughed, and Harry grinned wryly. "I suppose I don't really need any introduction, do I?" he said, stepping forward, "but nonetheless I'm very grateful to Professor McGonagall and everyone else here at Hogwarts for allowing me to take advantage of their hospitality, because actually today _is_ about me introducing myself... sort of."

He looked around him, encouraged to see so many friendly faces. McGonagall and Draco were standing just behind him, of course, and Ron and Hermione were sitting at the side of the platform, but the hundreds of students in front of him all looked quite excited, and even the no-doubt-jaded reporters along the walls appeared politely interested, although the nearest one appeared to be sucking a candy cane.

"As you're probably aware, I was an Auror until this time last year, as was my good friend Ron Weasley," he went on, nodding to Ron and receiving a grin in return, "but at that point we'd both been feeling for quite some time that it wasn't really what we wanted to be doing, and that there were probably other people who would be better at it than we were. But we'd never talked about it or done anything about it, until Draco Malfoy came back into our lives and we found ourselves talking about things that had been unspoken for too long." He beckoned Draco forward.

"Draco had... a difficult time during the war, as did many other people, and since his trial he's kept a low profile and tried to make a new life for himself. You may not have seen much of him, but unlike many of our classmates he stayed in England and has been studying. He still lives where he used to, but Malfoy Manor itself has been demolished - on Draco's instructions - and he lives in a small cottage in the grounds."

This caused a burst of surprised whispering from many people, and Draco and Harry both smiled. "That already tells you that he's no longer the same Draco Malfoy that I was at school with," Harry went on, "but that's not even the biggest change in his life. I mentioned that he'd been studying; most of you won't be aware _what_ he's been studying. He's spent the last few years at one of the top Muggle music colleges, where he's been learning to sing, and you're about to hear him sing a couple of songs for you. Oh, and the reason I'm talking mainly about him rather than me? That's because my new job has a _lot_ to do with Draco."


	20. Speeches and Envelopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Draco sings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Icy tree branches

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 20 – Speeches and Envelopes**

"I've been thinking about this for quite a while, and I've talked about it to quite a few people," Harry went on, "and I've decided I'm going to spend a lot of my time, for the foreseeable future at least, managing Draco's singing career, and maybe the careers of a few other musicians too. Now, I know this is very different from anything I've done before, and I may turn out to be useless at it, but I'm very keen to give it a go. But if you're thinking what I suspect you're thinking, I'd like you to listen to what my very good friend Ronald Weasley has to say."

Harry stepped back and smiled at Ron, who stood up and cast his gaze over the audience before speaking. "I hated Draco Malfoy when I was at school with him," he said, "and I certainly didn't hold back when it came to telling people why that was. But Harry's right when he says that Draco is a different person these days. Draco himself will be the first to admit that he wasn't always very nice to know back then, so when he came back into our lives a year ago I was a bit dubious, and I bet some of you are too, especially as you know that Harry and Draco are a couple, and maybe some of you are wondering whether Draco has some sort of unnatural influence on Harry. But there are three facts I want to try and convince you of. The first is that there has always been a strong connection between these two, ever since they first met when we were all eleven, and even when they thought they hated each other. My wife Hermione predicted years ago that they'd end up together - long before they knew it themselves - and, although I didn't want to believe it at first, I could see what she meant."

Hermione smiled and nodded, before getting up from her seat and coming to stand next to Ron. "The second fact," Ron continued, "is that a year ago Harry was miserable - he hated his job and he was lonely, and he didn't have anyone to talk to about anything."

"That's mainly our fault," said Hermione, "because we were idiots, and didn't realise that although we spent a lot of time with Harry we weren't really listening to him properly. The thing I'm most grateful to Draco for is that he made the three of us realise what was wrong."

Draco's face had remained impassive through all of this, but they were standing close enough together that Harry could feel the tension in him, and instinctively moved closer, wishing they hadn't agreed that it wouldn't look sufficiently professional if they held hands.

"We're _both_ grateful to Draco for that," said Ron. "And he's also the reason that I was finally able to admit that I hated being an Auror too, and I'm much happier now I'm working with my brother. But the point I wanted to make is that _Harry_ is happy now - ridiculously happy, in fact."

"Happier than we've ever seen him," agreed Hermione. "But the third fact is actually the most relevant right now. Most of you haven't heard Draco sing yet, so you're probably thinking it's a bit strange for Harry to be thinking of making a new career out of helping him. But we _have_ heard Draco sing - many times now - and you're going to be really surprised when you hear how good he is."

"He really is the best singer I've ever heard," said Ron. "My mum actually wanted to come today to speak to you all about him, but we thought it might be a bit much to have _another_ speaker, so she agreed to just send one message. Hermione?"

Hermione produced a pink envelope that would have looked like a Howler if it was red, and waved her wand at it. "I JUST WANTED TO SAY," came Molly Weasley's voice, filling the entire hall, "THAT I NEVER THOUGHT I'D HEAR A BETTER SINGER THAN CELESTINA WARBECK, BUT THAT WAS BEFORE I HEARD DRACO MALFOY. THAT MAN HAS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL, I TELL YOU. THE FIRST DAY I HEARD HIM, IT WAS WINTER OUTSIDE, AND I THINK HIS VOICE MADE ALL THE ICE MELT FROM THE TREES, AND HE MELTED MY AGED HEART AT THE SAME TIME, WHY, HE..."

"I think you get the gist," said Hermione hurriedly, waving her wand again. "But the most important thing is that you don't need to take our word for it - Draco is going to sing for you right now."

An excited murmur arose, and Harry lifted his hand to stop it. "We will be taking questions afterwards, if there are any," he told the reporters. "I'm sure there'll be some about this device, at least - and I'm grateful to Hermione for helping us find a way to get Muggle electronic devices to work inside Hogwarts." He fished Draco's phone and Bluetooth speaker out of his pocket and passed them to Hermione, who started fiddling.

"But now," Harry went on, "I'm delighted to introduce the very brilliant Draco Malfoy."

Draco nodded to Harry, Ron and Hermione as they all sat down. "Thank you, Harry, and Hermione and Ron too of course - and Molly! - for those very kind words," he said. "It goes without saying that my life is better with you in it, and I could talk about that forever, but I want to sing for you all. I'm just going to do two songs today to give you an idea, but if you want to hear more then I'm doing a concert next week in Muggle London, and you're all very welcome to come along if you're interested."

Receiving a nod from Hermione, he went on: "The first song I'm going to sing today is actually the first one I ever sang for Harry. It's called _Nessun Dorma_ and was written by a Muggle composer called Puccini. It's fairly well-known among Muggles, so those of you who are Muggle-born may well have heard it before. It's in Italian, but the title means "None Shall Sleep". In the opera that it's from, it's sung by a prince who falls in love with a princess, and she will only marry someone who can answer some riddles that she's set. He answers all of them, but she still doesn't want to marry him, so he sets a riddle of his own, which is to guess his name before dawn - if she can't, she has to marry him. She decrees that none of her subjects are allowed to sleep until someone finds out his name, and she'll kill them all if they don't. For some reason he still wants to marry her despite this, and that's when he sings this song."

That was Hermione's cue, and the sound of the orchestra filled the hall. " _Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!" sang Draco. "Tu pure, o Principessa nella tua fredda stanza, guardi le stelle che tremano d'amore e di speranza, ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me.  
Il nome mio nessun saprà. No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò quando la luce splenderà ed il mio bacio scioglierà. Il silenzio che ti fa mia. Dilegua, oh notte! Tramontate, stelle! All'alba vincerò! Vincerò! Vincerò!_"

Harry looked out over the audience and was pleased to see that most of them were crying as much as he was.


	21. Genres and Museums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's performance concludes, and he takes Harry on an excursion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Christmas tree in front of stately home

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 21 – Genres and Museums**

Drsco stood with his head bowed until a few seconds after the orchestral playout ended, and then looked up and out into the silence and grinned, which prompt wild applause and quite a lot of whooping. 

"Thank you so much," he said eventually, when the reaction died down a bit. "That song was an example of opera, which isn't very well-known in the Wizarding World as yet, so I'm hoping to gradually change that. But that's not the only type of music I sing - there are lots of other genres in classical music as well as opera, and then there's musical theatre and pop and folk and... well, lots of others. But the second song I'm going to sing you is what's known as a jazz standard - it's an old song that would have been considered a pop song when it came out, but that was a long time ago and it's remained popular for decades, so now it's just an old favourite. It's called _Nature Boy_ , and the best version is sung by a man with a voice like velvet. His name is Nat King Cole, and if I could sing half as beautifully as him I'd be very happy."

Draco took off his jacket and tie and handed them to Harry before undoing the top button of his shirt and rolling his sleeves up. "Jazz standards are a bit more laid-back than opera," he explained. He nodded to Hermione, and she started the backing track.

_There was a boy; a very strange enchanted boy.  
They say he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea;  
a little shy and sad of eye, but very wise was he._

_And then, one day, a magic day, he passed my way,  
and while we spoke of many things - fools and kings - this he said to me:  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."_

Harry stepped up beside Draco as the even-more thunderous applause started, and put his arm round his shoulders until it stopped. "I know we said no touching," he whispered to Draco, "but I've realised that the best bit about your singing is the emotions it evokes, and I don't think there's any harm in people seeing that I love you. And well done, by the way - you were pretty perfect today."

Draco smiled at him as he held up his hand to stop the applause. "Right," said Harry. "Any questions?"

\----

An hour later, Harry and Draco were outdoors again, this time walking up a long wide path towards an impressive old building. "That was a lot less painful than I expected," Harry was saying. "I think having the singing first made all the difference. You could tell how impressed they were, I hope. Anyway, where are we? I don't think I've been here before."

"Greenwich," Draco told him. "On the south side of the river. This site has several museums and things of historical interest - I must bring you to see the Nelson display in the National Maritime Museum sometime - but this house is called the Queen's House. It was built for the queen of King Charles the First about four hundred years ago. Nowadays it's mainly an art gallery."

"OK," said Harry slowly. "Sounds lovely, but you sounded quite keen to be here, and I think I'm missing why? Although it does have the most impressive Christmas tree I've seen this year."

"It's pretty, isn't it?" agreed Draco. "I thought you knew, though, sorry. This is where my concert is, on Wednesday. And I was originally not expecting many people, but after you told everyone about it today I think there might be a few more, and I want to check how many we can fit in. Come on, we need to talk to the curator."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's songs: 
> 
> Nessun Dorma https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWc7vYjgnTs
> 
> Nature Boy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQerH4nRTUA


	22. Ships and Marketing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are looking at paintings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22: Heart-shaped tree ornament

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 22 – Ships and Marketing**

They entered the house and wandered through several beautiful rooms filled with paintings. "This is the one they've given us for the concert," Draco told Harry, as they arrived in a room whose paintings were mainly of sailing ships. There was a Christmas tree in the corner, as there had been in every room they'd passed through, but this one seemed to have slightly incongruous decorations; Harry's eye was caught by several glowing hearts.

"Those are because of the concert, I think," said Draco, when Harry commented on this. "The theme is romance. Which actually makes it strange that they've picked this room, now that I think about it. There are other rooms with far more romantic paintings than this."

"Oh, I don't know," said Harry. "Sailing ships are quite romantic. And there _is_ a gorgeous view from this room. ... Anyway, why romance? Wouldn't it be more usual to have a Christmas theme?"

"That's the organisers trying to be clever," said Draco, as they ambled around the room. "They thought that there are probably too many Christmas-themed concerts, so they thought that they might get a better audience if they gave them an alternative. It remains to be seen if it'll work, of course."

"Well, if even half of the people from the press conference turn up, this room will be pretty full," Harry pointed out. "Where will they sit, if they do?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering," said Draco. "Ah, here's the curator at last. Let's get some answers."


	23. Coats and Boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco spend a while being tourists in Greenwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: Snow-covered postbox

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 23 – Coats and Boats**

When they emerged from the Queen's House an hour later into the Greenwich sunset, it was snowing, and Harry stuck his tongue out in delight to catch some of the flakes. Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"I must admit I do love how pretty everything looks in the snow, even though I'm not a fan of the cold and general dampness," he said. "And you do look even hotter in that coat when it has snowflakes on it."

"Hot in the cold - that's quite an achievement," said Harry, grinning. "But _you_ look like a wet dream in your coat, snowflakes or no snowflakes. It really brings out the amazingness of your hair."

"I'm not entirely convinced 'amazingness' is a word, but thank you," said Draco, with a quick kiss. "And please don't do yourself down. You _do_ look incredible, and you know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"Well, OK, although it makes me uncomfortable to admit it," said Harry. "Maybe I'll let the coat have the credit. I did buy it because I like yours so much, after all, but I think a black coat's always going to look more striking with blond hair."

Draco linked arms with him. "We both think the other looks hotter," he said, as they walked out of the park and towards the river. "I think that's a good reflection of our relationship, don't you?"

"I do," agreed Harry. He paused, looking around him. The river was just up ahead, but the bare masts of a huge sailing ship were blocking their view of it. It was a busy area now they'd emerged from the park; there were people milling about in every direction. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"Well, the Apparition point is just over there, on the other side of that postbox, but I was thinking it might be nice to take a boat trip while we're here. They have boats from this pier that go all the way back to Westminster Bridge. Or Tower Bridge or the London Eye, for that matter, I think. I've never been on one - I don't suppose you have?"

"You know I haven't," said Harry. "That does sound fun, though - let's do it. Will it be a boat like this one? That'd be _awesome_."

Draco laughed. "No, this is the Cutty Sark," he told him. "It's more than a hundred years old - it's a tourist attraction, it doesn't sail any more. You're right, though, it _would_ be awesome! No, the boats along the river are all big power cruisers, I think."

"Still sounds pretty cool," said Harry. "OK, let's do it. A romantic river cruise, followed by... let's eat out, shall we? It'll be quicker and I'm _starving_. And it will be a nice end to an amazing day. But then we have a concert to plan!"


	24. Flutes and Cellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco explains the arrangements for his next concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Red holly berries

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 24 – Flutes and Cellos**

"Right then," said Harry. "Run me through it one more time, please."

They were sprawled on the sofa at Peacock Cottage; Draco's head was in Harry's lap and Harry was playing with his hair. "I'm a bit distracted while you're doing that," Draco murmured, with his eyes closed, "but please don't stop, I love it."

"No problem," said Harry, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Draco's forehead. "Today's been a brilliant day, but being here like this with you is the best bit. I still want to make sure I know what's going on with this concert, though. It'll be my first one as your manager."

"Not counting today," Draco reminded him.

"Well, that wasn't really a proper concert, was it? But I suppose it counts," said Harry. "The one tomorrow is definitely a proper one, though, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm being paid and everything," Draco said. "So, I think you know most of this, but just in case... It was arranged via the college, but they haven't been involved in any of the details. There are four performers, and because we're all postgrad they're letting us sort it out ourselves. There's a flautist and a cellist, and Rabia's playing the piano, and then there's me. We're each doing twenty minutes, and the only request is that there's a romantic theme, and they've asked for well-known popular things. Oh, and the curator is sorting out the seating and decorations in the room - she says she's got a load of holly to put all over the place. Should be pretty. "

"Popular as in pop songs, or well-known classical?"

"Good question! The answer is pop songs for me and well-known classical for the others, although they have the option of doing arrangements of pop songs if they choose. There obviously aren't many pop songs designed for non-singers."

"OK," said Harry. "And what's the order? Are you last? I hope you're last. There's not going to be anyone better than you, after all."

"Well, bless you for saying so," said Draco. "They're actually all pretty good - well, you've heard Rabia, she's amazing - but yes, I am last. I think it's because they wanted a singer last rather than that they think I'm the best, mind you, but I'll take it."

"And is Rabia playing the piano for you or are you using backing tracks? It'll be a bit much for her if she's doing a solo spot as well, won't it?"

"I did point that out to her, but she was insistent," Draco told him. "With it being pop, backing tracks would probably have been better, but the organisers wanted live musicians only, and when Rabia found out she said she didn't want anyone else accompanying me, she wants to keep me for herself, bless her. So the deal is that she'll go first, so that at least there'll be a bit of a break for her; there's another pianist who's accompanying the flute and cello, and then I'm last."

"And do the other musicians have managers?"

"No, I don't think so - not many people do while they're at the stage we're at. Maybe you could offer your services to them for next time, though - at worst, they'll say no. I think they might go for it though."

"OK, worth a try," said Harry. "Now, what songs are you doing? Will I know any of them?"


	25. Patronus and Geminio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a crisis to fix.
> 
> (Note: this was supposed to be the last part, but technical issues mean it isn’t - more tomorrow!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: Christmas cracker

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 25 – Patronus and Geminio**

At seven o’clock the following evening, Harry was standing at the entrance to the Queen’s House, greeting audience members as they arrived. The grounds looked beautiful, with a light frost covering the whole of the huge lawn and the River Thames sparkling in the distance, but all his attention was on the sheer number of people streaming along the path. The concert wasn’t due to start for another half-hour, but by his reckoning there were already well over a hundred people who’d entered. 

Just as he was thinking that thought, Rabia appeared beside him, looking stunning in a long red dress. However, she also looked quite anxious. 

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked, slightly anicking. “Is it Draco?”

“No! Well, yes, in a way! But no,” she said. “But I don’t know what to do, and you seem to be quite good at miracles, so I figured it was worth asking you.”

“OK, well I’m a bit confused by that, but always willing to try a miracle,” said Harry. “What do you need?”

“More space! The room’s already totally packed. Every seat is taken, and they’ve already brought in all the spare chairs they could find. But my parents aren’t here yet and I’m really worried that they won’t be able to see the concert.”

Harry noticed that she was clasping her hands together so tightly that her skin was discoloured, and gently separated them, holding on reassuringly. “I promise I’ll get them in somehow, don’t worry,” he said. “I was just thinking it was pretty full, but didn’t realise it was _that_ full, sorry. We hadn’t expected it to sell out, had we?”

“No, especially not on Christmas Eve for a non-Christmas programme, but it looks like we were wrong. And it’s mostly people I’ve never seen before, and some of them are dressed quite strangely. But I’m pretty sure most of them are here to see Draco, from the bits of conversation I’ve overheard. He tells me you did some publicising? Well, whatever it was, it worked!”

“Well, that’s certainly good to know, but it doesn’t solve the immediate problem,” mused Harry. “Let’s see… I don’t suppose there’s a bigger room? Oh, but even if there is we’d need the piano.”

“Correct - this is already the biggest room, but it’s also the only one with a piano. And you know there are tuning issues involved with moving pianos, so we couldn’t move it in time anyway.”

“And because of the piano we can’t bring the concert outside into the grounds, either, even if we could keep everyone warm,” said Harry. “Hmm.”

“It’d be quite nice in the grounds if it was summer - and if there was already a piano out here, of course,” commented Rabia. “But it’s not as if you’re a magician who could warm everyone _and_ retune the piano!”

Harry stared at her, and then grinned suddenly and squeezed her hands. “Rabia, not for the first time, you are a genius,” he told her. “Now, this is going to take a lot more explanation than I have time for right now, but I promise you’ll get it - but it’ll have to be after the concert. For now… do you trust me?”

“You know I do,” said Rabia, looking hopeful. 

“Thank you! So, as I said, I promise I’ll explain everything later, but for now I just need you to keep what you’re about to see to yourself, please. OK?”

She nodded, wide-eyed, and Harry took a deep breath and waved his hand. “Occultis! … Expecto patronum!” The familiar white stag appeared, and Harry ignored Rabia’s gasp and told it: “To Hermione, please: I presume you’re on your way already on foot, but I need you here ASAP, please. I need to do whatever spell they use on those wizard tents, but I don’t know it and I presume it’s the same sort of thing as you used on that bag in the war. There’s a general apparition point by the postbox but from there you’ll be able to see the front door, which is where I am. There are loads of Muggles around, but I’ve done a concealment charm that should last for a while yet. Hurry, please!”

The stag galloped off, and Harry found Rabia staring at him, open-mouthed. “This explains such a lot,” she said. “So… you ARE a magician? I take it Draco knows? Or is he one too?”

“Wizard rather than magician, but yes,” said Harry. “And yes, Draco is too, and so are most of our friends. And probably most of those strange people who’ve turned up to watch you.”

“Well, I’m not sure how well I’ll be able to concentrate now that I’m thinking about BLOODY WIZARDS,” she said, “but I’ll try my best. I must say I’m a bit disappointed you haven’t got a magic wand, though.”

“Oh, he has,” said Draco, emerging from the doorway. “More than one type of magic wand, in fact, but I’m sure you don’t want to hear about the one in his pants.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but kissed Draco anyway. “Sorry,” he said. “I would’ve talked to you about the whole magic reveal thing, but we’re a bit short of time.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” said Draco. “I’ve been thinking for a while that it would be nice to share it with Rabia. She’s one of our best friends and we know we can trust her. And I was about to say, Rabia, that the bit Harry hasn’t told you yet is that he’s pretty much the most powerful wizard in the world at the moment, so he can do magic without a wand that most of the rest of us can’t always do _with_ one.”

“I have so many questions right now, but they can wait,” said Rabia. “Just one, though, and I think I know the answer but I have to ask: your voice…?”

“That’s all him,” Harry told her. “I promise you it’s not magically enhanced in any way - he just is that good.”

Rabia smiled. “That’s a relief,” she said. “I would’ve hated it if my idol wasn’t real!”

Draco smiled at them both, and then found himself grabbing hold of Hermione’s arm to steady her as she appeared in their midst. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Rabia, whose jaw had dropped again. 

“Hi, Rabia, I guess you must be in on the secret now? I’m pleased - it’s never nice keeping things from friends, but you’ll understand why we often have to. You look amazing, by the way! Like a Christmas cracker!” said Hermione. “Now, where’s the place we need to expand?”

\----

At half past seven exactly, Harry stepped out in front of the huge audience. (Originally, the plan had been for each performer to introduce themselves, but as the audience grew the musicians agreed that it would be nice to have a proper welcome for each of them, and Harry had been quickly volunteered for the job; Draco had already mentioned the management offer, and they all seemed keen on that, too.) By Harry’s estimation, there were now almost five hundred people in a room that probably held considerably less than half that number, but none of the Muggles present seemed to have noticed the magical expansion (he’d also had to do a surreptitious Geminio when he’d realised they had extra space but no extra chairs). Rabia’s parents, who she’d introduced to Harry a few minutes earlier, were sitting proudly a few rows from the front, but the majority of the people in the room were wizards and witches - most known to Harry by name, but by no means all of them, although he recognised a lot of faces. 

After a few words of welcome, Harry explained the structure of the evening, and then introduced Rabia, who grinned at everyone before taking her seat at the piano and creating an instantly magical atmosphere with Debussy’s “Clair de Lune”. She entranced the audience for the next twenty minutes, before finishing with a thunderous Rachmaninov prelude, resulting in equally thunderous applause. 

She was followed by Andrew, the flautist (with a pianist called Anna), who started with an arrangement of the Vaughan Williams Fantasia on Greensleeves and ended with a stunning Carmen Fantasy; after the interval, Anna returned with a cellist called Sharon, who started with “The Swan” from Saint-Saens’ Carnival of the Animals and finished with a beautiful piece that was unfamiliar to Harry but turned out to be called Carol of the Birds. 

And then it was Draco’s turn.


	26. Songs and Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last part of the performance, and a _lot_ of people have come to hear Draco sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No prompt! And sorry for the delay with this final part. Initially it was due to technology issues, but then lethargy set in. Needless to say, tonight, when I finally got round to finishing it, the internet has been down all night, but let's see if I can post it via my phone. And, I do realise that the whole story is total rubbish and nothing happens other than a few songs, sorry, but I enjoyed writing it anyway! Thank you to those who have followed along.)

**All We Like Sheep: Chapter 26 - Songs and Whoops**

As Harry introduced them, Draco and Rabia were standing at the door of the side room where they'd been waiting for the last hour or so. Draco was dressed all in black, but quite casually: slim-fit black chinos and an open-necked black shirt. Rabia had got changed following her solo stint, and was now wearing a sleeveless dress with lots of layers in various shades of green.

"You look like a woodland nymph," Draco told her. "I love it. Also, green is a very appropriate choice, for reasons to do with all this magical stuff that we _will_ explain later, I promise."

"Harry asked if I could wear green if possible, actually," Rabia confided. "He didn't explain why, just that you'd like it. And I've been wanting an excuse to buy a new dress, so how could I refuse? Although, I doubt anyone'll be looking at me. Have you seen _you_? You always look like a model, but I think you might have people creaming their knickers when they see you in all black."

"What a delightful mental image," said Draco drily, " but thank you for the compliment. And thank you for not running away screaming when we dropped the magic surprise. Lots of people would have."

"I'd love to say I'd guessed it must be something like that, but that would be a total lie," said Rabia. "I knew there was something special about you - and Harry, for that matter - but I thought it was just that you were insanely talented. Which, I hasten to add, you absolutely still are."

"Bless you for saying so," said Draco, kissing her on the cheek. "It means a lot coming from you, because you're the most talented musician I know. But wait till you hear Harry's story - it doesn't involve music, but it's a perfect example of true greatness. You'll see him in a totally different light - and me, for that matter, although mine's not such a good light - when you hear what he's done."

"I _am_ looking forward to hearing everything, but I already think Harry's amazing, so maybe it won't be _that_ different," said Rabia. "Oh look, we're on!"

To deafening applause, they walked out in front of the huge audience; Draco took Rabia's hand and they bowed side by side, before Draco escorted her to the piano and pulled out the stool for her to sit on. He shook her hand and walked back to the front of the performance area (there was no stage as such, but he noticed that the rows of seats appeared to be slightly raked so that everyone could see, and inwardly marvelled at the combined power of Harry and Hermione's magic). Harry was waiting for him, applauding with the rest of the audience; Draco joined him and shook his hand, and Harry gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before smiling reassuringly and taking his seat in the front row next to Hermione and Ron.

Draco looked around the room quickly and was pleased to see many familiar faces: he found his mother first, with Andromeda and, to his surprise, Teddy; they were sitting with the entire Weasley family, including various partners. Pansy was easy to spot because she was whooping and whistling; Blaise and Greg, on either side of her, appeared to be pretending they weren't with her. But on the row behind them sat McGonagall and the whole of the rest of the Hogwarts teaching staff, along with several dozen of their older students. Kingsley Shacklebolt was on the other side of the aisle with various Ministry of Magic staff he vaguely recognised; there were, as expected, a lot of reporters at the back, but the last people Draco spotted were Madam Rosmerta and Madam Puddifoot who were sitting very near the front, giggling to each other and grinning cheekily at him.

"Thank you," he said to the audience, as the applause finally died down. "I'm not quite used to that amount of applause before I've actually sung anything, so I hope you'll have some left for the end. And I hope Harry hasn't said anything _too_ embarrassing about me... but one thing I can promise you, without having heard it, is that everything he said is true, because Harry's the best person I know, and you can always trust him. Although he does have a little bit to learn about appropriate behaviour for managers."

Harry blew him a kiss and the audience laughed, as Draco went on: "There are hundreds of songs I'd love to sing to you tonight, so it's probably just as well that the organisers specifically requested songs about romance. Even so, it took me a while to narrow it down, but I hope you'll like my final selection. The first song is one that will always remind me of... well, she's not exactly my mother-in-law, but she sort of is. Long story. Anyway, this time last year, she was a great help to me when I was ill, and afterward she asked me to sing her a song to see if my voice had recovered. Molly, this one's for you, and it's called 'Misty'."

He nodded to Rabia, who launched into a laid-back intro full of juicy harmonies. " _Look at me, I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree, and I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud. I can't understand: I get misty just holding your hand.  
Walk my way, and a thousand violins begin to play, or it might be the sound of your hello, that music I hear: I get misty the moment you're near._

 _You can say that you're leading me on, but it's just what I want you to do. Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost? That's why I'm following you.  
On my own, would I wander through this wonderland alone, never knowing my right foot from my left, my hat from my glove? I'm too misty, and too much in love._"

As the last chord died away and the applause started, Draco was momentarily disappointed to realise that it was slightly quieter than before; however, he was then mollified to notice that this was because many of the audience were dabbing at their eyes with tissues and handkerchiefs rather than clapping. He grinned at the audience (partly because he'd just thought of the word "mollified" and was amused by the irony) and nodded again to Rabia, who started playing repeated quiet minor chords until the applause stopped. 

"It probably goes without saying that all these songs are dedicated to Harry," said Draco, over the chords, "but I've tried hard to choose songs whose lyrics are particularly appropriate for me to sing to him, and this one is no exception. It's by a singer called Debby Boone, and it's called 'You Light Up My Life'."

" _So many nights I’d sit by my window, waiting for someone to sing me his song.  
So many dreams I kept deep inside me alone in the dark, but now you've come along,  
and you light up my life. You give me hope to carry on.  
You light up my days and fill my nights with song._

 _Rolling at sea, adrift on the waters; could it be finally I'm turning for home?  
Finally, a chance to say "hey, I love you!" Never again to be all alone,  
and you light up my life. You give me hope to carry on.  
You light up my days and fill my nights with song.  
It can't be wrong, when it feels so right, cos you... you light up my life._"

"You may be thinking 'hmm, Harry can't be _that_ perfect'," said Draco, as the applause from that song died down. "Well, anyone who knows him knows that although none of us are perfect, Harry comes closer to it than most. But of course there are always going to be darker times, and problems to be overcome - my history with Harry is full of those, and although I'm confident history won't repeat itself, I'd like to think that if it did then we'd get through it together. This beautiful song is for those moments. It's by a group called REM and it's called 'Everybody Hurts'." Rabia had already started playing the arpeggiated figure very quietly, and with these words she increased the volume as Draco started to sing.

" _When your day is long, and the night, the night is yours alone;  
when you're sure you've had enough of this life, hang on._

_Don't let yourself go: everybody cries, and everybody hurts sometimes.  
Sometimes everything is wrong; now it's time to sing along._

_When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on); if you feel like letting go (hold on);  
when you think you've had too much of this life, well, hang on._

_Everybody hurts: take comfort in your friends. Everybody hurts.  
Don't throw your hand, oh no, don't throw your hand  
when you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you're not alone._

_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long.  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on,_

_well, everybody hurts, sometimes everybody cries, everybody hurts, sometimes.  
But everybody hurts sometimes, so hold on. Everybody hurts. No, you're not alone._"

The hankies and tissues were out again in force by the end of this song, so Draco moved swiftly on. "This one has such beautiful imagery," he said, as the intro chords began. "It's called 'Longer', by Dan Fogelburg."

" _Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean, higher than any bird ever flew,  
longer than there've been stars up in the heavens, I've been in love with you.  
Stronger than any mountain cathedral, truer than any tree ever grew,  
deeper than any forest primeval, I am in love with you._

_I'll bring fire in the winters; you'll send showers in the spring.  
We'll fly through the falls and summers with love on our wings._

_Through the years as the fire starts to mellow, burning lines in the book of our lives.  
though the binding cracks and the pages start to yellow, I'll be in love with you._

_Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean, higher than any bird ever flew,  
longer than there've been stars up in the heavens, I've been in love with you.  
I am in love with you._"

Harry, who appeared to be at the ugly-crying stage of appreciation (not that Harry could ever be described as ugly, Draco thought), sat there transfixed as Draco sang the last verse staring straight at him. They held each others' gaze as the audience, led by Pansy, whooped all around them, until finally Draco grinned and bowed.

"The next song is my last one, and it was originally a male/female duet," he told the audience. "So I've had to amend the words slightly, but it just has such a beautiful tune and gorgeous harmonies that I really wanted to include it. And it's a perfect encapsulation of my relationship with Harry. Thank you very much indeed for your support tonight - you've been amazing, and I'm humbled. This last song was originally sung by Billy Preston and Syreeta Wright, and it's called 'With You I'm Born Again'."

" _Come bring me your softness; comfort me through all this madness.  
Darling, don't you know, with you I'm born again.  
Come give me your sweetness; now there's you, there is no weakness.  
Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again.  
I was half, not whole, in step with none,  
reaching through this world in need of one._

 _Come show me your kindness; in your arms I know I'll find this.  
Darling, don't you know, with you I'm born again  
Lying safe with you, I'm born again._"

Draco held the last note, allowing its sound to spin through the air as Rabia played the final chords. He stood motionless until the piano's sound died away completely, and then lowered his head. There was total silence for a few seconds, and then Harry started to clap (Draco, his eyes closed, was amused to realise could even identify by his clapping these days), soon to be joined by the rest of the audience.

After a minute or so, Draco raised his head and then bowed deeply. He then went over to the piano and took Rabia's hand, leading her to the front with him so that they could bow together. The whole audience was on its feet by this point, and they bowed repeatedly for several minutes until Harry stood and held up his hands.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful audience," he said. "I know all the performers will be delighted. And, of course, it wasn't just Draco and Rabia - can I have the other performers back on stage, please? Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome show your appreciation to Andrew, Sharon and Anna!"

The three musicians appeared from the sides of the room, and joined Draco and Rabia for a few more bows before Harry quietened the audience again. "Now, I know it's Christmas Eve and you all have places to be, so if you have to leave then of course please do," he said. "But, if you can spare five more minutes... we do have a little something extra for you, and this one features _all_ our performers. Would you like to hear it?"

"YES!" came the instant response, and Harry grinned. 

"I thought you might!" he said. "So, while I help the others set up for it, Draco's going to tell you about the song. Please do rest your feet, he does sometimes go on a bit."

"Thank you, Harry," said Draco, rolling his eyes at him, but smiling as the audience sat down and Harry went to get a chair for the cellist. "Now, obviously the theme for this evening has been love and romance, or music that fits in with that mood. We deliberately haven't included any Christmas music. But, as it _is_ Christmas Eve, we thought it might be nice to do a song that's about love but is also at least a little bit Christmassy, and one of my favourites fits the bill perfectly. Rabia's done a lovely arrangement of it so that I can sing it with the four of them all accompanying, and they all get to show off a bit, but I get the best part, so I'm very grateful. This song doesn't mention Christmas at all, but it's usually thought of as a Christmas song because it was released at Christmas time and its video is very Christmassy. So, to get you in a Christmassy mood (I know Americans would probably say 'a holiday mood', but we'd all be thinking of beaches if I said that, wouldn't we?), here's a beautiful song originally by Frankie Goes To Hollywood, and it's called 'The Power of Love'."

He glanced round to check that the others were in position. Anna and Rabia were seated side by side at the piano; Sharon was seated in the curve of the grand piano, cello in position and bow in hand, and Andrew was standing next to her; he saluted Draco with his flute, and Draco grinned and turned back to the audience. "Oh, and I forgot to mention: there's even a vital part for Harry!" he told them. 

The audience burst into delighted applause, and Harry stepped forward and stood proudly next to Draco as the pianists started with some stirring chords.

" _I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door_ ," said Harry in a stage whisper; his voice carried surprisingly well, Draco thought, while trying to concentrate despite his whole body tingling at that whisper, which had gone straight to his cock. He shook himself slightly, took hold of Harry's hand to ground himself, and started to sing.

" _Feels like fire. I'm so in love with you.  
Dreams are like angels: they keep bad at bay.  
Love is the light scaring darkness away.  
I'm so in love with you, purge the soul. Make love your goal._

_The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul.  
Flame on burn desire, love with tongues of fire. Purge the soul. Make love your goal._

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door.  
When the chips are down, I'll be around with my undying, death-defying love for you.  
Envy will hurt itself. Let yourself be beautiful.  
Sparkling love, flowers and pearls and pretty girls: love is like an energy  
rushing in, rushing inside of me, yeah._

_The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul.  
Flame on burn desire, love with tongues of fire. Purge the soul. Make love your goal._

_This time we go sublime. Lovers entwine, divine, divine.  
Love is danger, love is pleasure; love is pure, the only treasure.  
I'm so in love with you, purge the soul. Make love your goal._

_The power of love, a force from above, cleaning my soul.  
The power of love, a force from above, a sky-scraping dove.  
Flame on burn desire, love with tongues of fire.  
Purge the soul. Make love your goal._"

Draco's last note was a very long melisma, meandering around the lush piano chords as the flute and cello played separate bits of melody. As all the instruments converged and held a chord with Draco, Harry (still holding Draco's hand) stepped forward slightly and repeated his initial stage-whisper.

" _I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door_ ," he said, holding the audience with his gaze until the chord behind him died away.

After a moment's total silence, the audience erupted, and within seconds they were all on their feet clamouring for more. 

"That seemed to go pretty well, I thought," said Draco to Harry during their tenth bow, shouting to be heard over the whistles and whoops of the audience. "It's a good thing we agreed there'd only be one encore, though, because I need to get your cock inside me _really_ soon."

"Slightly TMI, guys, but thanks for adding to my wank fantasies," shouted Rabia, bowing with them. 

Harry winked at her, laughing giddily. "Glad to be of service," he shouted. "Now, does anyone have any objection to us just walking off while they're still clapping? I have some important fucking to do."

Needless to say, that was the moment that the applause finally started to die down, and Harry found himself staring straight at McGonagall as she clearly heard his last statement. Her eyes twinkled at him, and this just made him laugh even harder. He held up Draco's and Rabia's hands on either side of him; the others followed suit. "That's all, folks!" Harry shouted to the audience. "You've been great, but we have to go now. Bye!" And with that, he led the way into the side room. 

Half an hour later, he and Draco were naked in bed at Peacock Cottage, getting their breath back after a very urgent bit of fucking. "We need to work on ways of getting away from concerts quicker," murmured Harry. "I imagine we're going to want to do this quite often, and that delay was unacceptable."

Draco laughed. "I think this is probably the quickest we're likely to manage it, love," he said. "It'd feel rude not to speak to all our friends and family if they were there. Although maybe there won't always be quite as many of them as there were tonight. I was surprised we escaped within twenty minutes."

"Oh, I don't know, they all seemed to love it. I'm pretty sure they'll be back whenever they get the chance," Harry told him.

"Well, if it's any consolation, they also all seemed pretty impressed by you," Draco said. "Plus, there's nothing that makes me hornier than you do, but it's definitely enhanced by people telling me not only how great I am, but also how great _you_ are."

"We're great _together_ , that's why," said Harry. "Which is one of many reasons that I'm delighted about my new career. But, first things first. Ready for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's songs:
> 
> [Misty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkC9bCuahC8) (Johnny Mathis, audio only)  
> [You light up my life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b07-yKnKRMQ) (Debby Boone)  
> [Everybody hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rOiW_xY-kc) (REM)  
> [Longer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVKDm_n6Ako) (Don Fogelberg)  
> [With you I'm born again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a0A-UZoHnk) (Billy Preston & Syreeta Wright)  
> [The power of love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdnAbtIF3YM) (Frankie Goes To Hollywood, audio only)  
> [The power of love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyoTvgPn0rU) (Frankie Goes To Hollywood, original video - I'd never realised until just now that it uses a shorter version of the song, hence including the audio version above!)


End file.
